Take One
by Rolyn
Summary: An AU of an AU. (Just a drabble I wrote to get my juices flowing) All your favorite ML characters are back together in one place to, as always, hopefully amuse you with their antics. Spin-off of the ML Series...kinda.


_Okay so my juices have NOT been flowing as of late, if it hasn't been obvious by my lack of updating. It's crazy though because I think of possible scenarios for my stories literally every opportunity that I have downtime. Like I just did at work during lunch and I started reading some of my old work and I was like, I can do this, this and that but I never get the opportunity to act on it or I just can't get it out. Anyways, let me get to the point; in an effort to get my juices flowing I decided to write this…I don't even know what it is. We all know that the ML series exists in its own little world where it's modern and less fantastical, but Pokémon is still the norm and such so I was like…what if it was just a show? Like the Untouchables were actors and everything and what if they were people playing parts? Well after watching a bunch of interviews of some of my favorite celebrities, I thought of this AU of my AU. I hope you all like it._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Take One…_

* * *

"I have to say," Lois Chanelle laughed rather awkwardly as she crossed one leg over the other and settled comfortably in the plush armchair. "I have been waiting for this opportunity for ages." She fiddled nervously with the stack of papers that sat atop her crossed legs as she locked eyes with each of her guests.

Sitting across from her was the entire cast of the novel based hit television drama, _The ML Series_. They really lived up to their titles as untouchable seeing as it took months upon months to actually get this interview situated. Lois had been bending herself backwards to make it happen. Sure, it would have been easier if she had not wanted all twelve main cast members at once because it was quite easy to get at least two of them at a time, but Lois didn't want to go for easy. She wanted to be remembered as the woman who interviewed the famous twelve that has eluded many other interviewers as a whole.

And now look at her.

"Oh please, Sugar," the purple haired Brit chuckled, waving off Lois' words. It was common knowledge that the Australian accent Alex adapted for her headstrong character on the show wasn't exactly real, but her actual heritage allowed her a smooth transition from one accent to the other. "You flatter. We are nothing worth waiting on."

"Pardon me for disagreeing!" Lois laughed as she shifted nervously in her seat. "Seeing you all…it's just…wow." she breathed with a shake of her head.

"Aw, I like her!" Dawn cooed.

Lois beamed. "Well, shall we get started?" she asked.

"Fire away." Rolyn spoke up, crossing her ankles.

* * *

"Okay," Lois began looking down at her notes. "It must be so crazy to be a part of something so big. I mean, ML has millions, if not billions of fans. Do you ever just sit there and think…wow?" Lois smiled shyly as she mentally cursed herself of the wording of her first question.

"All the time!" Patou groaned. There was collective laughter. "I mean, I didn't come along until like halfway through like the third season but from there on I was like holy crap!" More laughter from her cast mates. Lois joined in on the laughter while nodding in understanding.

"I think what gives the wow factor of being a part of something this big is…" Aden hesitated as he searched for the right words. "Like I guess in some part in your mind you didn't expect in the beginning for it to get as big as it was because this is an adaption from an adored book series and there were some doubts about living up to everything the books had but somehow we made it work."

"Somehow." Alex deadpanned with a shake of her head.

"Had any of you read the series before actually becoming a part of it, in a way?" Lois inquired. Everyone raised their hands minus for Marina and Jason. Lois gaped. "Really? You guys didn't read it?"

"I was never an avid reader." Jason chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I second that." Marina chuckled. "I have heard of it and people recommended the series to me, but I never got the time. However, after I had gotten the news that I had gotten the part I was like okay, maybe I should get to reading." she laughed awkwardly.

"She would read it on the set all the time and she'd get shocked by some things." May giggled.

"When she read that her character gets pregnant, she burst into my trailer," Jimmy began with a lopsided smile. Marina groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "She was all frazzled holding up the third book and was screaming 'I'm pregnant' over and over."

"I was shocked, okay!" Marina chided in her defense.

* * *

"Were you surprised when the author decided to use your actual names for the show, rather than the names she had used in her book?" Lois inquired.

"That was actually a shock." May said firmly while pointing at Lois. "My character's name was Serafina and that is a gorgeous name. I've always thought my name was so boring but they were like no, no, we'll keep the names and I was baffled for like weeks before shooting."

"Well if they hadn't used your real name than there couldn't have been those adorable moments where Drew would call you every month of the year besides your name." Paul chuckled with a lopsided smile.

"I actually hated that." May deadpanned with a slow shake of her head. "People did that to me in real life before the show so my anger was not good acting. I was actually enraged."

Lois laughed lightly behind her hand.

* * *

"Okay, things had to get boring on set in between takes and stuff. Was there anything you did for fun or to pass the time?" Lois asked as she shuffled her papers a bit.

"Ninja!" Paul, Jimmy and Alex all groaned simultaneously. Lois' brow furrowed in confusion but before she could question anything, they all burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. The interviewer waited patiently for an explanation that came in the form of the purple hared actor whose character seemed to be more stoic than he could ever actually be.

"Ninja was our go to during our down times. It's this lame game where you have to hit the person next to you but the rules are you can only see one hand and whatever pose you end in, you have to stay frozen in even if someone is going to hit you." he explained with an affirming nod.

"Paul always wins!" Dawn whined pointing an accusing finger at the aforementioned young man. Paul smirked.

"He cheats." Ian grumbled.

"How could I possibly cheat?" Paul retorted with a perked brow.

"You cheat." Ian drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. Paul rolled his eyes.

Lois smiled affectionately. "It sounds like you have a lot of fun. You guys talk so easy with one another. Do people ever doubt your friendships off the television since the baseline of the show is about a tightknit friendship?"

"They do." Drew sighed with a nod. "I mean, our characters have such an iconic friendship. That's what they're known for. It's who they are and everything they stand for. We came into this as strangers, and I don't know if its actually possible to capture the Untouchable Twelve's relationships, but I believe over time we've managed to get pretty close."

"Aw, Drew…" Patou cooed.

"I agree with Drew." Marina said. "People always think we aren't actually close or we're just cast mates and that's it but I honestly can't picture my day to day without these guys. We're family."

Lois nodded in understanding. "That's good to hear."

* * *

"So, who is the most like their character?" Lois asked. Everyone pointed at Rolyn almost automatically. The glasses wearing young woman blinked in surprise.

"Oh, what?" she sighed.

"The Rolyn in front of you is the Rolyn you see on the television." May said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" Lois chuckled. "Rolyn?"

"I guess it's true." Rolyn said with a shrug. "I mean, the Rolyn in ML has a lot of traits that I do. We're both sassy, controlling and a bit insecure." she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Insecure?" Lois pressed.

"When it comes to boys." Rolyn elaborated. "If my character's relationship with Jason's is anything to go by, you can tell that Rolyn has haunting doubts and frustrations that effected where they would end up."

"Luckily for the _Jalyn_ shippers out there, the two of you ended up together." Lois said.

"Luckily." Jason repeated with a smirk. Rolyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, if Rolyn is the one most like her character, who is the least?"

"Paul!" Dawn all but screamed.

"Paul." Everyone chorused in agreement.

"Paul." Pau chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "It just shows my acting skills are that much better than these clowns if I can go to broody to the life of the party in two seconds flat."

"You see, Paul on the show is a stoic, tight-lipped, unapproachable guy but this Paul," Ian jerked a thumb at Paul as he spoke. "This guy is crazy. We cannot get him to shut up half the time and he's always saying the worst things at the most inappropriate time." he laughed.

"Once, before I had to do a scene that had to do with my estranged father back in season one, he came up to me, whispered 'How do bugs have sex' in my ear then ran off. It took me seventeen takes to get through that scene without laughing." Drew said with a wry smile.

Paul smirked.

* * *

"Okay, now let's tackle the subject everyone has been wondering about…" Lois began with a sly smile. "Romance…"

"Oh God, no!" Jimmy groaned.

"Any of you in relationships? Any crushes?"

"I'm waiting for Michael Fassbender to propose to me." Rolyn said while raising her hand.

"She is obsessed with Michael Fassbender!" Alex groaned. "Literally he's is all she talks about. She is an absolute stalker-fangirl."

"Really?" Lois gave Rolyn a sly look and the chocolate skinned twenty three year old smirked and nodded, unashamed.

"When she first met him she tripped over her gown on the red carpet and when he moved to help she said, and I quote, 'Can I have your children?'"

"She did." May confirmed. "She locked herself in a bathroom after…almost missed the Oscars because she was so mortified."

"We vowed to never speak of the Oscars!" Rolyn cried out.

"We will always speak of the Oscars." Drew deadpanned.

"You're not deterred by the age gap? Didn't he just turn 37?" Lois questioned.

"I do not care. Fassy can get it any day of the week." Rolyn smirked and winked into the camera.

Patou rolled her eyes and slapped Rolyn's glasses off of her face. "Besides Rolyn's sad unrequited love, we are all single." Patou.

"So when the cameras are off, the romance doesn't transition to real life?" Lois gave a coy smile.

"Oh yea. _Dayshipping_ is so real." May said sarcastically.

"What's so wrong with me?" Drew scoffed.

"Everything." May retorted automatically with a crooked grin.

"Whatever…June."

"NO HE DIDN"T!" Alex screamed.

Lois grinned. This was everything she wanted and more even if May was climbing over Paul and Ina to claw Drew's eyes out.

"Take two?" Lois offered.

* * *

_I have no idea what the heck this was but I had fun writing it. It at least served its purpose of getting me thinking again. I'll try to update Misled Love very soon. Maybe by tomorrow night? No promises. I have a busy day. I might do this again if you guys like it. I've been thinking of writing something like this fo ages now and now that I did, I want to continue…just not right now. Thanks for reading._

_Feedback is much appreciated._

_Rolyn~_


End file.
